


drabbles;

by youriko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: 5 100 word femslash danganronpa drabbles.





	drabbles;

**Author's Note:**

> i was initially gonna do a lot more of these then i got bored  
> here ya go

  1. “The skirt is supposed to be this short.” (junkogiri)



 

“Yes, the skirt is supposed to be this short.”

 

Junko looked up in surprise, snapping back to reality. She stared at Kirigiri blankly, pale blue eyes a void of confusion.

 

"You look... hot," Junko breathed out, before her brain tapped her on the shoulder and said 'hey, that's gay.'

 

"What?" Kirigiri asked incredulously.

 

She coughed, eyes avoiding Kirigiri and her goddamn legs. "I-I mean, you look like snot! Complete, utter, total snot! Go and change!"

 

Kirigiri frowned, putting her hands on her way too attractive hips. "You're acting weird."

 

"Just do it!" Junko yelled, splayed hands covering her eyes.

 

  1. “How long have you been standing there?” (shirotojo)



 

Shirogane sighed happily, spinning around, admiring the flashy skirt. She stopped, just for a moment, to look at her t-shirt; "Junko Enoshima's #1 Fan." It had the model herself winking and giving the camera a peace sign, and her heart fluttered for a moment just looking at it. 

 

Of course, she could never wear this in public. That'd be atrociously embarrassing. 

 

As she did one final twirl, she spotted something; or rather, someone, in the mirror.

 

She froze, staring at the reflection of Kirumi Tojo, resident maid who'd caught her in the act.

 

“How long have you been standing there?”

 

  1. “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.” (soniakane)



 

Akane cackled, jolting the daydreaming Sonia out of her thoughts. Shrieking, Sonia jumped around, looking up at the brunette. 

 

"You," she announced decidedly, "were just thinking about girls."

 

"Was not!" Sonia exclaimed. (Technically, she was just thinking about one, very strong, brown haired girl.)

 

"Oh, please, princess," Akane chuckled. “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”

 

"I will not give into a lie!" Sonia yelled, throwing one of her books at Akane.

 

She easily dodged it, as expected. "Denying it, eh? Well, these thoughts are only natural, they come with age.."

 

Sonia clamped her hands over her ears.

 

  1. “Who gave you that black eye?” (pekomiki)



 

Peko’s red gaze hardened. “Who gave you that black eye?”

 

Mikan froze, looking down at her desk quickly. "I-I'm not quite sure what you mean."

 

"This." Peko reached forward and touched the bruise softly; Mikan winced in apprehension, but no pain ever came. Peko's hands were gentle, especially around the purple skin.

 

"Who did it?" She asked again, seeming like she really cared.

 

"It was an upperclassman," Mikan murmured. "I don't know."

 

Peko stood up from her chair abruptly. "I'll find them," she said, quietly but certainly.

 

She strode off, not without Mikan protesting; too bad she was already gone.

 

  1. “You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?” (komahina)



 

“You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?” Komaru asked, concern lacing her voice. "Usually you'd gulp it down in a few bites."

 

"Ah; I really haven't had anything, have I?" Aoi commented, poking her steak with a fork. "W-Well, guess I'm just not hungry, huh?"

 

Komaru raised an eyebrow at her. "You're never just 'not hungry.' It's not that simple with Asahina Aoi."

 

Aoi set her fork down. ".... I had the dream again. The Sakura dream."

  
Tears slowly but steadily started running down her face as Komaru got up to comfort her, rubbing her back in circles.

**Author's Note:**

> i only ship asahina/komaru so i can call it komahina. its the only komahina i know


End file.
